A Midsummer Sun
by ShadingShadows
Summary: An average town girl, named Allison, finds out a big secret that lies over her family. It turns out that she and her brother don't actually know their parents at all. When Allison and her class win a trip to LA, everything starts to unravel ...
1. Mickey Mouse

**0. Mickey Mouse**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent to LAX. The current weather is 81.5°F, and we will be in the landing zone in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival and we want to thank you for flying with us today"

Thanks to the sound of the captain speaking through the intercom I woke up. I was a little dizzy, looked around and then I remembered I was on an airplane; along with my friends, class members and teachers; on my way to Los Angeles. "Hey look, Alli's awake!" Spence yelled to… well I guess to everyone. Almost all my friends and everyone I know turned their heads at me, even some weird old people that were sitting three rows in front of me. "What?" I asked. Everyone started laughing. I didn't get why. I turned my head to my best friend, Sky, and I saw she had difficulties with holding her laugh. "What?" I asked again. She looked in her bag for something. She got it out and holds it in front of my face; it was a tiny pocket mirror. "What the FUCK!" I yelled. "What in HELL happened to my face?!" I tried to look very, and then I mean very, mad. But I couldn't help it and I started laughing. It was quite funny what they did to me. And don't get me wrong; they didn't painted mickey mouse's face on mine because I was a nerd or something. No, I wasn't the nerd at all. I was more the good looking, mysterious and weird but funny girl of my class. But let me start at the beginning…


	2. Toothpaste,hair gel, latte's and a smile

**1. Toothpaste, hair gel, latte's and a smile**

- Dear diary, today is August 25, a week before school is about to start. And if my life wasn't complicated enough… it just got more complicated. –

I looked at the first sentences I wrote in my new diary that I just got for my birthday. Oh boy, why am I such a bad writer? I asked myself. But before I could answer my own question I heard a boys voice yelling my name. "ALLI! YOU ARE DEAD!" And that was my brother, well, my twin brother, Alec. "Where are you?!" I heard him get up the stairs, while I remembered I'd put toothpaste in his hair gel tube. Damn, I have to get out of here. I threw my diary on my bed and climbed out of my window. My room was on the second floor but luckily there were some plants on the outside of the wall where I could hold on until I was on the ground. I used to escape like this since I was in third grade. I jumped on the ground ran to my bike, a mountain bike which everyone thought was unusual for a girl, and turned around. Just in time to see my brother throw a water balloon out of the window, it landed a meter from were I was standing. I looked up and saw that my brother's hair was totally white and sticky. I smirked. "How do you like your new hair gel?" I asked. "Very funny sister!" He closed the window and suddenly I realized I couldn't get into the house anymore. All the doors were locked and my parents were on a trip to Texas, well … they told us they were, but I don't know if I could still trust them since I discovered … well … something. The only thing I have with me are my wallet, my phone and my bike were I was standing next to. Oh well, I thought, maybe Sky will let me stay at her place.

- Ding Dong - … No one answered the door. – Ding Dong Ding Dong – "Skyler! There's someone at the door, go open it!" I heard Sky's mom yell at her. "Moooomm! I'm busy, and btw you're closer to the door than I am so why don't you get it yourself!" Typically Sky, always finding an excuse to not do something. "Luca peed his pants and unless you want to clean them…" "No No No, I'll go and open the door, don't worry about it mom." Sky interrupted her mom before she was even done finishing her sentence. And then, finally, Sky opened the door. "WTF… Alli?! What in HELL are you wearing?" "Eh; blue skinny jeans, a pink tank top and green sneakers?" I said with a smile. "Let's not forget the two yellow elastics you put in your hair at the end of your side braids." She teased me with a smile. As usual we just had to look at each other's faces to know what the other was up to. And my face, well yeah, it said it all. Sky got out of her house with an excuse saying she totally forget her homework at my place. My mom would've never bought that. She grabbed her bike and, like we could read each other's minds, we biked to the new Starbucks in town.

"Two latte's for the ladies." The cute waiter said while he put the latte's on our table. "How much do we owe you?" Sky asked with her I-Sound-So-Sexy-voice. "Because it's you, my beautiful Sky; nothing at all." And he walked away after smiling gently at her. "Wow, wait a sec. how did he know my name?" Sky turned her head at me and put on a weird asking-me-the-answer-face. "I dunno. Maybe he goes to our school?" I answered while taking a sip of the hot latte. "Weird" She replied, she turned her head and then took a sip of her latte as well. "But anyway, Alli, you looked like you were going to tell me something?"


End file.
